This invention relates to a process for manufacturing N-acyliminodiacetic acids.
A known process for manufacturing N-acylaminoacids consists of reacting an aldehyde with an amide in the presence of carbon monoxide and of a carbonylation catalyst (U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,266); the reactants (adehyde and amide) may be formed in situ. It is stated that the use of aldehyde and amide in equimolecular proportions is normally more advantageous although an excess of the cheaper reactant may be used to increase the yield.